


Something Good Comes With the Bad

by lazermeme



Series: Cage Fighter! Au [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, cagefighter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazermeme/pseuds/lazermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin lives in a shady part of the city causing him to not trust anyone. When he finds someone beat up in alley he's a little skeptical about helping him at first but after some convincing it turns out not as bad as imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this beginning is to a AU that I will hopefully continue and bring to justice. It's a au with Michael as a cage fighter but this part doesn't actually have him fighting in it but in the future it will. There's slight gore I guess not really though because I didn't really go into detail about it but yea... also this is like pre-mavin so it probably shouldn't be in that tag but yea. I tagged it there cause there is some flirting I guess and just yea. It kinda short and simple but will get more complicated as I continue anyways hope you enjoy if you see a mistake please tell me and advice and feedback are always welcomed.

"I bet you twenty bucks that I can throw a knife by the blade and it would go into the wall." 

"I'll take that bet Gavin because I'm about to become twenty bucks richer."

"Nah, It'll just twirl and go straight into the wall." 

"Will it though?"

"Yea unless you're saying I'm not-", Gavin stopped mid-sentence because of the thing in front of him... or rather the person in front of him, or actually the person laying on ground in front of him, or rather the person laying on the ground in front of him covered in blood.

Resisting the urge to gag Gavin turned to his friend on the left of him and said, "Uh.. Ryan, maybe we should just take the long way." 

The two friends were out at a bar having a drink, at least Gavin was unless you count Ryan's coke, when Ryan checked the time and figured he should head home. Being the good friend that Ryan is, he insisted on walking Gavin home since the British lad didn't own a car and they lived in a sketchy part of the city. Gavin felt it was unnecessary because he could take care himself just fine but he didn't try to fight Ryan on it knowing that his friend was determined. Also maybe he did feel a little safer when someone passed by him with a mean glare and Ryan was with him. 

"Wait... What? We can't just leave this guy here." Ryan said while turning towards Gavin in disbelief. "We have to help him." 

Gavin knew Ryan was right but the thought of turning around and never looking back felt a little more comforting. Living in a unsafe part of town made Gavin sketchy of everyone because there was no knowing if someone wanted to just borrow your laundry detergent or stab you in the back and take all your money. Not knowing what shit this guy could of gotten into and if he could drag down Gavin or Ryan into it discouraged Gavin from wanting to help him. If something happened to Ryan he would instantly blame himself because he was the one to suggest taking the shortcut. The guilt would drive him up the walls. 

Sighing he replied to Ryan, "Ok, so do we take him to the hospital? Call an ambulance?" 

"Well, we don't have a car and I'm not sure about you but I'm not up for carrying this guy all the way to the closest hospital." Ryan paused. "Besides if he's from this part of town, which I'm guessing he is, taking him to the hospital might not be the best thing." 

Gavin rubbed his eyes in frustration. He knew Ryan was right again but he didn't like where this conversation was going. 

"Is he even alive?" Gavin asked with curiosity. The alley was dark and Gavin wasn't one hundred percent sober. He could clearly see the guy was in bad shape but he couldn't make out anything about the guy's face or the movement of his chest.

If the guy was dead that meant no one to take care of but that also meant that there was dead body in front of him and Gavin almost gagged at the thought. If the guy was alive though that meant taking care of someone and maybe getting into some shit. 

Watching as Ryan bent down to check the guys pulse Gavin just asked the universe to pity him for once and give him the best situation. 

"He's alive." Ryan said and as soon as the words left Ryan's mouth the guy's eyes flew open shocking the two and causing Ryan to jump back. The guy was staring at the sky when he quickly breathed in causing him to choke and sputter. Almost as fast it had happened he stopped and shut his eyes closed surprising Ryan and Gavin again. 

"Uhh..." Gavin started now feeling completely sober.

"Yup, definitely alive." 

"But is he still alive?" Gavin finished. 

Ryan checked his pulse again and said, "Yea, but I'm not sure for how much longer if that happens again." 

Ryan saying that snapped something in Gavin, he suddenly felt the need to see the guy alive and healthy. He quickly walked to the guy's feet and bent down. 

Glancing up at Ryan he said, "I'll get his legs and you'll get his upper body?"

Ryan nodded at Gavin and got ready to pick the guy up. 

"Where are we taking him?" He asked Gavin knowing that Gavin was in control.

"To my place." Gavin replied knowing that it was closer and Gavin was the more experienced one with medical stuff. 

"Ok on the count of three?" Ryan said while looking at his friend across from him. Gavin nodded and Ryan started again, "Ok, One... Two.... Three!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Chapter One was really simple nothing much I will post the other two chapters very soon because I already have them anyways I hope you enjoyed feedback is great, correct me if I make mistakes, advice is welcomed and yea also shoutout to my instagram followers they're the true OGs <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should of probably been with the first chapter but here we are

"Ok same thing as before, set him down on three. One... Two... Three!"

Gavin and Ryan not so gently placed the guy on Gavin's bed. The walk here wasn't as bad as Gavin thought it was going to be although he did think he would feel it in the morning. It was just a four minute walk and Gavin did have Ryan helping him. It was definitely better than the fifteen minute walk to Ryan's if they took him there. 

"So, what do you need?" Ryan asked knowing that Gavin was going to be the one mostly cleaning up this guy.

"Ok go into my bathroom and get me some bandages, washcloths, tweezers, and my suture kit. Then go into my kitchen and get two cups of water and a bowl." Gavin said springing into action. 

Ryan intimately left the room to retrieve the items leaving Gavin alone with the guy. He started looking at his wounds and expecting them. Nothing looked too bad but there was a couple cuts that made Gavin worry. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Ryan stepped into the room with a bunch of items in his hands. He quickly explained that he didn't get the cups of water because he didn't want to spill them and left the room to go retrieve them. When he returned Gavin realized that they need to remove the guy's clothes in order for Gavin to properly clean his wounds. 

"Ryan, I need your help to remove his clothes"

"Uh, I'm not sure what kinky shit you're into but I think-" 

"No you bloody idiot, I need to clean his wounds and his cloth are in the way." 

"I was kidding, I was kidding." Ryan said as he moved towards the bed to help Gavin. 

They removed his shirt first then his pants and replaced them with a pair of basketball shorts. After that Gavin told Ryan what to do and started cleaning the wounds. 

 

"Ok and," Gavin said drawing out the 'and', "I think I'm done." 

He turned towards Ryan who was sitting off to the right of him in a chair helping whenever Gavin asked. He would retrieve water and help clean wounds. After all the wounds were clean and it was just Gavin applying bandages, Ryan left to clean the guy's clothes in a sink. When Ryan was out of the room Gavin took the time to actually look at the guy's face. With the lighting in Gavin's room being better that the lighting in the alley he could pick out some of the guy's features. He had a mop of curls on his head with freckles sprayed across his face. 

"I guess I should head home then," Ryan started, "do you want to move him to the couch or?" 

"Nah, I'm too tired and besides the guy is going to feel like shit when he wakes up, might as well let him take the bed than the shitty couch." 

"Ah ok, well text me in the morning that he's alive or something ok?" Ryan said while getting up. 

"Yea, yea, text me in the morning that you didn't get fucking stabbed while walking home ok?" 

Ryan replied ok and started walking to the door leaving Gavin to clean up. When Gavin heard the door open Ryan yelled out, "Goodnight Gavin." 

"Goodnight rye-bread." Gavin called out as exhaustion took over his body and he decided to clean in the morning. He left the room and prepared to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin knowing medical stuff will be explained later not in this fic but later I thought about putting it in this fic but nah


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part I hope you enjoy :)

Michael woke up in a place he didn't recognize. The sunlight shone through the windows on the right of him waking him up with a groan. He turned his head to the left and saw a chair and a dresser. They both obtained dirty rags, bandages and other assortments of medical stuff. The room he was in was rather plain and by the looks of the things outside Michael guessed he was still pretty close to the alley he was in last night. Glancing down at his body that's when he realized his guts weren't spilled everywhere. He was also surprised to noticed that he was shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts he didn't recognize. Still surprised to find he wasn't in a hospital, or a alley, or whatever place he was damned to after his life he started to sit up. His breath was knocked out of him as his muscles burned up in pain. He groan out in pain and tried to gather himself. He was sitting on the bed catching his breath when a lean guy passed by the door to the room and glanced in. He looked away but stopped and glanced back in noticing Michael was up. 

"Oh... You're up." He said with a British accent. 

Michael didn't say anything at first, he was still in shock about where he was. He just stared at the guy causing the room to fill with an awkward silence. Soon the guy started looking uncomfortable from Michael's glaze causing Michael to finally speak, "You sound disappointed."

When Michael spoke his voice sounded raw and raspy, surprising both him and the guy, causing him to sound harsher than he intended. 

"Nah," he said while pausing, "I just kept on passing by and seeing that you weren't awake so I was surprised to see you awake now. I was starting to get a little worried." There was another pause, "The name is Gavin by the way."

Michael didn't reply at first, still surprised by the rather cute guy in front of him, but also because he was usually wary of giving his name out. It's not like he had anything bad to his name but living where he lived he learned to not always be so trusting of people but considering it seemed like Gavin saved his life he at least deserved to know his name. 

"Michael," he muttered out.

Gavin gave a small reassuring smile that Michael looked away from. He was staring at the floor when Gavin spoke up again, "Uh, You're probably wondering how you got here." 

Glancing back up to look at Gavin, Michael nodded in response and saw that Gavin had stepped into the room. 

"Me and my friend found you in a alley and brought you here so I could clean your wounds and stuff. Which by the way, you probably shouldn't be moving so much and should probably go to the doctors or something since I'm not exactly a professional." 

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" Michael asked. 

"Well, figured you lived in this neighborhood so there was no telling if that was a good idea or not and I could patch you up without a problem so we just brought you here." 

"Thanks, I guess," Michael said, “Where’s my cigarettes?” 

His head was pounding and he wanted a distraction. The need for a cigarette was a little overwhelming. 

Gavin seemed thrown off by the question but replied, “Uh, on the dresser but I wouldn’t be smoking in the condition you’re in.” 

Michael ignored him.

“Also those things bloody ruin your lungs.” Gavin offered again.

“Where’s my cloths?” Michael asked ignoring Gavin’s comment again because he already knew what they did.

“They’re in my living room they’re kinda ruined.” 

“What time is it?”

“Ten.” 

"Fuck, I’m sorry, I should lea-" A groan interrupted Michael as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up and pain shot through his whole body causing Gavin to rush to his side. 

"I would rest a little more before I get up." Gavin suggested as he guided Michael to sit back on the bed. 

"Ok well I got to go to the restroom so-" 

"Well let me go get some painkillers for you since you insist on getting up." Gavin interrupted before leaving the room without waiting for a response from Michael.

Michael looked around the room for his clothes. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Waking up at a stranger's house usually had a much different night prior (one that he might of not minded having with Gavin) than the situation Michael was in. He felt bad for having Gavin take care of him and bringing his sorry sad ass into Gavin's life. He just needed to leave and go die in his own house. 

Gavin re-entered with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. 

"Those aren't painkillers." 

Gavin stopped in his tracks from Michael's remark. "What?" He asked in confusion. 

"Aspirin isn't a painkiller." 

"It's Advil." 

"Advil is also not a painkiller." 

"What?", Gavin asked again. 

"It's a pain reliever, there's a big difference." 

"Well whatever, do you want to feel like less shit?" 

Grabbing the aspirin Michael opened it and swallowed some down while ignoring the glass of water Gavin was holding out to him. Gavin put the glass of water down on the dresser and spoke to Michael again, "I made some eggs for you since I figured you'll probably feel a little light headed when you woke up." 

Michael got up and grabbed his box of cigarettes and lighter from the dresser. He crossed the room and leaned against the doorway with his back against Gavin. Gavin watched as Michael disappeared down the hall and heard the door to the bathroom close. 

Glancing at himself in the mirror Michael put the cigarettes in the pants pockets and looked at the cuts on his face. There was a cut against his left cheek and another on the right of his hairline. His nose hurt but it didn't feel or look broken so that was good. Michael splashed some water on his face and collected his thoughts. He was just going to eat the eggs, thank Gavin and then leave. 

Exiting the bathroom Michael entered the kitchen. Gavin's kitchen was a small square with the bare necessities while opening up to the living room with a couch and a small tv. The kitchen and the living room were separated by a small bar with two barstools. The whole living place was beige and lighten up with mostly soft sunlight. Michael was still observing the room when Gavin spoke up from where he was cooking eggs at his stove. 

"You can sit on one of the barstools." 

Michael moved towards the stools as Gavin got out a paper plate and put Michael's eggs down. He didn't make a remark about the plates as he's been their before. As he sat down Gavin poured him a glass of water. He started eating when Gavin sat next to him with nothing in front of him but a cup of water. 

“You’re not going to eat?” Michael asked. 

Gavin hummed, “No, I’m not hungry.”

The words seemed too used to Michael’s ears. Gavin said them in a way that suggested that he’s answered the question many times before. He looked at Gavin’s smaller frame that stuck out to him when he first saw Gavin and was a little worried. Justing having meet the guy Michael buried his concerns while he continued to eat. They sat there in silence for awhile when Gavin spoke up while putting his cup of water down. 

“Can I ask how you ended up in a alley beaten up?”

Michael thought about telling Gavin the reason why but decided against it because it was too long and he was too tired so he settled on a shorter simpler version.

“Let’s just say that my job includes some people that shouldn’t be pissed off and I pissed them off.”

“What’s your job?”

“I fight in basement cage fights.” 

Gavin said a small ‘oh’ before Michael continued.

“I was unemployed so I entered this one fight to get enough money to pay my rent and hoped the other guy was less experienced than me. I won the fight and payed my rent but the next month came and I had to enter another one. It kinda just went on like that.” Michael trailed off. 

“What did you do?” Gavin asked curiously. 

“How did you get me here?” Michael asked wanting to change the subject.

“Well, me and my friend found you by the bar and we kinda just carried you here.” Gavin paused and laughed quietly before continuing. “I usually don’t literally pick up handsome looking blokes like you at the bar but I guess you’re different Michael.” 

Michael softly laughed as he smiled and blushed while looking away from Gavin.

 

The sun has risen to the middle of sky lighting up the room matching the happy suggestive atmosphere in the room. Michael had finished his breakfast long ago leaving him and Gavin talking and laughing. Their conversation often crossed the line of flirts and jokes. Gavin would often touch Michael’s shoulder or brush his hand making Michael feel giggly. Micheal would admit that Gavin wasn’t the only one doing the touching. When Gavin would talk he would lean in closer and their seats were definitely closer from where they started. There was a lot of blushing, small smiles, and laughs that left Michael feeling high. He glanced at the stove’s clock and saw that it was about to be noon. 

“I should probably get going.” Michael felt bad for spending so long at Gavin’s house. 

“Oh,” Gavin said looking at the clock too, “Yea, let me get you a shirt.”

Michael had forgotten that he was shirtless and blushed as Gavin left the room. When Gavin entered back he went up to Michael and held up the shirt to him.

“Can you put on yourself or do you need help?”

Michael took the shirt from Gavin convinced he could but groaned when he lifted up his arms and quickly put them down. 

“Let me help you dope.” 

Gavin stepped closer and grabbed the shirt. He touched Michael's arms signaling him to raise them. Michael lifted them slowly and duked his head as Gavin carefully put the shirt over his head. Tugging the shirt down left Michael and Gavin staring at each other. Gavin looked at Michael's brown eyes and glanced down at his lips. He glanced back up at Michael's eyes and blushed.

“Let me get your cloths.” Gavin said as he turned away to retrieve them. 

Following Gavin to the couch, Michael grabbed his cloth from Gavin and followed him to the front door. 

"You're jacket is ok, do you want to put it on?" 

Michael nodded as he turned around so Gavin could help him. After Michael was in his jacket they stood together neither of them wanting to really separate. When Michael spoke up. 

“Ah fuck,” He said as he patted his pockets for his wallet, “I don’t have my wallet with me to pay you or anything.” 

“It’s ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, yea you’re fine.”

Michael felt bad, Gavin served him breakfast and healed his wounds but he couldn’t pay back. He didn't necessarily feel like money was the right way to pay him back but Michael didn't know how else to. 

"I'm sorry, I can't pay you back." Michael started. 

“What if you buy me a cup of coffee sometime.” Michael looked at Gavin and saw him start grinning while a blush spread across his own checks. 

“Yea, yea,” Michael stammered, “Let me just give you my number.” 

Gavin smiled at Michael as he gave him a paper and pen. They quickly exchanged numbers and smiled at each other. 

“I could also give you your cloths back.” Michael offered.

“Yea”

The two stayed there for a bit smiling at each other when Michael realized he should probably leave. “I should probably get going.”

Gavin said a small ‘yea’ as he went to open the door for Michael. Michael stepped out into Gavin’s porch and turned towards Gavin.

“Well, call me I guess.” He said with smile.

“Yea, yea I will.” Gavin replied with a smile also on his face.

“Ok bye then.” 

“Bye Michael”

MIchael turned around and walked down the porch stairs. He started walking towards the road and reached into his pants pockets for a cigarette but stopped himself. Instead of getting the cigarette out he chose to put his hands in his jacket pockets and continued walking with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's over! The part where Gavin and Michael were having breakfast was supposed to have more flirting but I couldn't come up with anything and I just ;-; but yea hope you enjoyed the references I put in like the knife bet and the pain killer conversation so yea... I hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully be adding more to this AU I Just wanted to write the beginning first so yea advice, support, and corrections are always welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Chapter One was really simple nothing much I will post the other two chapters very soon because I already have them anyways I hope you enjoyed feedback is great, correct me if I make mistakes, advice is welcomed and yea also shoutout to my instagram followers they're the true OGs <3


End file.
